


Fairytale

by lunardreamed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardreamed/pseuds/lunardreamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a love story.  Or it’s a failed love story.  It’s not a perfect story, nor a happily ever after story.  It’s a Real story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> This was written early in Season 2. After Dean takes a tire iron to the Impala. I’ve been out of Supernatural fandom for a while, but when I was in, the Impala was as much a character in fandom as the boys. When the 18-wheeler smashed into them at the end of Season 1, fans were more worried about the car than about Sam and Dean. When fic memes went around asking for commenters to pick a favorite character for the poster to write about, the Impala was always on the list. 
> 
> I betaed a few stories about the Impala becoming a real woman and Dean falling in love with her, and I wondered, what would a love story look like if the Impala stayed a car? Not smut, mind, but a love story. And it turned out a lot different from how I thought it would. A little more Velveteen Rabbit than planned. A little darker than expected.
>
>> _"Real isn't how you are made," said the Skin Horse. "It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but REALLY loves you, then you become Real."_
>> 
>> _"Does it hurt?" asked the Rabbit._
>> 
>> _"Sometimes," said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. "When you are Real you don't mind being hurt."_
>> 
>> _"Does it happen all at once, like being wound up," he asked, "or bit by bit?"_
>> 
>> _"It doesn't happen all at once," said the Skin Horse. "You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand."_   
> 

* * *

She wonders if it’s wrong of her to wish that Sammy hadn’t returned. Actually, she knows it’s wrong. She loves Dean and she knows what makes him happy. Having Sammy here makes him happy. Still, those four years had been the most wonderful she could remember. Dad and Dean still spent time together, but they always drove separately. She’d had him all to herself. And she couldn’t rid herself of the feeling that it was the way it always should have been.  
  
Dean was hers from the start. Life began for her when she first cradled him red and screaming rage at his rude introduction into the world. He didn’t calm until she rocked him and only then did he start to nurse. Ever since that moment, she has been devoted to him. She loves him more than anyone else ever has. She knows this because she is the only one that never left him. She’s felt his despair each time the others did. She could never conceive of causing him that kind of pain.  
  
Those four years that Sammy was gone were special. Just her and Dean and the road. When he’s alone with her he doesn’t play his music, but listens to hers instead. Sometimes, he sings to her. They talk about everything. All she knows she learned from Dean. One day, she expects to break free of her own bonds. She expects that she’ll defy the laws that command her like Dean defies them everyday.  
  
She knows Dean like no one else. He takes care of those around him. So, she takes care of Dean. She thinks that is what love is. Giving everything you have and always striving to have more to give. She’s only known love with him. She expects one day he’ll realize that. She expects one day he’ll realize that she’s the only one that deserves his love back. Maybe that is what will make her free. Like a fairytale.

* * *

She really doesn’t want to be left alone with Sammy. For one, he never talks to her. Definitely never apologizes. She thinks it's the least he can do. She realizes that the truck wasn’t his fault, but it's hard to be rational when you've been beat up by an eighteen-wheeler and you _know_ Dean never got her into such a terrible accident, and never would. Besides, Sammy drove her into a house once. Would you want to be left alone with someone like that?  
  
Still, he took her home from the junkyard. She supposes that must be worth something. Doesn't mean she doesn't miss Dean. He needs her.

* * *

This is not the first time Dean has struck her. It is possibly the worst, but she doesn’t mind. The first time, he threw rocks at her because Mommy left. Then he crawled into her backseat to cry. It’s the only time he cries. Alone, with her.  
  
The second time, he broke every single one of her windows because Sammy left. Dad had been furious. Yelling, “No respect” and “Don’t deserve it.” After, the only words Dean had for her were: “I’m sorry.” He said it over and over for months. She was very angry with Dad about that. He took Dean’s words away and she knows he never really got to say them.  
  
The first time Dad split up with Dean, he hit her steering wheel with his fist, but that was it. At the time, she thought that maybe he understood that they all planned to leave him.  
  
When Dad left the last time before they went to get Sammy, Dean didn’t do anything. She thinks he had got kind of used to it by then.  
  
It was a bit of a shock this time. She thinks maybe he realizes that this time Dad isn’t coming back. She thinks maybe he realizes that they will all leave him eventually. She knows that is why he is hurting so much. She doesn’t like it when Dean hurts. So, she’ll take whatever she has to help him. She can’t feel pain anyway. One day, she’ll be able to do more, but now she can do only this.   
  
 _not yet the end_

 


End file.
